


Kiss Me In An Alley and Tell Me You Love Me

by newyork_institute



Series: Lay Your Weary Head to Rest [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 79's (Star Wars), Apollo is a Little Shit, Apollo is a SIMP for Fives, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives Lives, F/M, Gen, Jesse is a mess, M/M, Meeting the Family, ahsoka is the clones' little sister, ahsoka loves her brothers boyfriend, apollo is a tease, apollo is the god of healing and therefore is trying to help people on coruscant, apollo your greek is showing, fives is a SIMP for apollo, fuck the jedi code anakin and obi-wan are happy with their other half, kix can't keep up, obi-wan and apollo see who can drink the most, rex likes seeing fives happy, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyork_institute/pseuds/newyork_institute
Summary: Fives is nervous about Apollo meeting his brothers, but it goes better than he thought it would
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-27-5555 |ARC-5555 | Fives/Apollo (Greek God), CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Lay Your Weary Head to Rest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054007
Kudos: 27





	Kiss Me In An Alley and Tell Me You Love Me

It’s not that he didn’t like his brothers, but Fives had to admit, he was wary of them meeting Apollo. With how long the two of them have been together, Apollo hasn’t met a single one of his brothers, and Fives had to admit, he felt a little guilty about it. Which is why, when Rex invited him out to drink after work one night to catch up with everyone, he said he was bringing someone without thinking it through. 

Now he was regretting it as the two made their way to 79’s, his heart pounding in his chest. Jesse was going to make a fool out of himself, Echo was going to embarrass him, and Rex was going to sit there, smug, not doing a thing to stop them. Rex told him the other day Cody and some of Ghost Company were going to be there, too (Fives still hasn’t gotten out of the habit of calling them by the legion they served under) and he knew it was going to be a long night. 

But Apollo was a steady presence at his side, holding his hand firmly with his as they walked down the bustling streets of Coruscant, the sign for 79’s up ahead. When he looked over at Fives, seeing him worrying on his bottom lip, he furrowed his brows and tugged him into an alleyway before Fives felt his back being pushed lightly into a wall. 

“We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready,” Apollo said, understanding Fives anxiety like it was the easist thing in the world for him. Apollo knew of his brothers and how they were (Fives told him plenty of stories from their time during the war) so he, too, knew what was bound to happen the second they walked into 79’s. 

But Fives shook his head and gripped Apollo’s jacket in his hands like it was a buoy in the ocean and the only thing keeping him afloat before he leaned forward and dropped his head into the junction of Apollo’s neck, his lips brushing Apollo’s shoulder. 

“I want you to meet them, _cyar'ika_ , I do, because you and them are the most important things in my life. I’m just…” But Fives trailed off before he could finish, and Apollo wrapped his arms around Fives’ wasit and let him lean on the taller man. It made Fives’ heart warm at the small gesture. 

“You’re worried,” Apollo said, his voice quiet as he seemed to curl around Fives in what could be seen as a protective manner. Fives melted into, loving this man that much more. 

Fives made a sound in the back of his throat as he nodded his head, a faint laugh escaping his lips as he leaned back some to look at Apollo, his blue eyes bright in the night light. “They’re going to embarrass themselves first, and then they’re going to embarrass _me_.” 

“Whose to say I won’t embarrass you first?” Apollo asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Fives groaned at his words. 

“That’s it. We’re leaving,” Fives said, pulling away and beginning to walk out of the alley. Apollo’s laugh followed him and filled the alley like music to his ears, before Apollo was grabbing his arm and tugging him back into the alleyway, pushing him into a wall to pin him there. Fives simply huffed at him as he leaned his head into the wall behind him. Apollo’s smile was blinding. 

“Oh, c’mon. I’ve been _dying_ to tell people other than my coworkers how you broke the toilet,” Apollo said, his voice soft as he lifted his hand and brushed it through Fives’s hair. Fives melted into the contact. 

Apollo worked at a medical research facility here on Coruscant, and when he came back home from work the day after Fives broke the toilet (he’ll say it wasn’t his fault until the day he died) Apollo had a smug look on his face, and when he told Fives, Fives promptly flipped him off before sulking in their bedroom until Apollo brought him dinner, which was too good to keep him quiet any longer. 

“I’ll disown you if you do,” Fives threatened. There was no real heat behind his words, and Apollo just smiled down at him before he leaned forward, his lips brushing Fives’. 

“I don’t think you will,” Apollo mused, pulling back slightly when Fives tried to initiate a kiss. 

“And why is that?” Fives asked, curious now. Apollo, who was hard to read in the beginning, but opened up the more he was around Fives, had a teasing glint in his eyes before he leaned forward, his lips brushing Fives’ neck. Fives let out a shaky breath at the contact. 

“Because whenever I do _this_ you always seem to forget what we were talking about,” Apollo breathed, his mouth right by Fives’ ear. As he spoke, Apollo lifted Fives’ shirt and slid his hand across the plain of Fives’ stomach before he nipped his ear and kissed his neck. Fives shuddered at the contact before Apollo took a step back, leaving Fives standing there, leaning against the wall. 

Apollo was right. Any time he latched himself onto Fives’ neck, he forgot about literally _everything_ going on except for the two of them. It left Fives weak in the knees, and Apollo knew it, too. 

Fives grumbled at him as Apollo grabbed his hand and smiled at him, lifting their joined hands to press a kiss to the back of his. “We should go before we’re late.” 

“We’re finishing this when we get home,” Fives grumbled, following Apollo out of the alley. Apollo smiled at him before leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“I had planned on it,” Apollo said. Fives grumbled again at the annoyingly beautiful smile on his face. 

When they got to the bar and found Fives’ brother, he wasn’t all that surprised to see Anakin, Padmé, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan with them. The three Jedi were still a constant in his vod’s life, along with the Senator, and Fives enjoyed still being able to see them so frequently without the thought of death and war on all their minds. But when he looked up at Apollo, he couldn’t read the look on his face upon seeing the Jedi. 

Other than that, the rest of the night went by better than Fives expected. _Yes_ , Jesse made a fool out of himself to the point where Kix couldn’t keep up with him, and _yes_ , Echo _did_ embarrass him, and Rex was smug about it all, but Apollo took it in stride and helped Echo embarrass him, too, and Fives knew not to leave the two alone, or else he was royally screwed, but other than that, Apollo hit it off with everyone. 

Apollo wasn’t a lightweight by any means, Fives knew that, but watching him try to keep up with Obi-Wan was something like a dream to him. Both men, by the time they had _more_ than enough, Obi-Wan was leaning heavily into Cody as Cody had his arm wrapped around him, listening to him talk about tookas, while Apollo had dragged Ahsoka to the dance floor and was teaching her a very complicated dance that everyone was surprised she could keep up with. 

Rex averted his gaze from the two on the dance floor, who were trying to coax other patrons of the bar into their dance, to look at Fives. 79’s was still known as a clone bar, but more nat-borns frequented it than before, and he raised a brow when a twi’lek joined them and started to change up their dance some to add her own moves to it. Fives looked at Rex, seeing the look on his face. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy before.” 

Fives smiled, lifting his drink and finishing it, watching Apollo spin Ahsoka around, causing her to laugh loudly. Anakin watched her with a fond smile on his face, his arm around Padmé as she leaned into him. 

“He makes me happy,” Fives said, his voice soft, like it was the easiest thing in the world. When Fives thought back on his life, with the brothers he’s lost and the time he spent in jail for treason before being released, he never thought this is where he would end up, watching the love of his life spinning someone he considered a sister around the dance floor like it was the easiest thing in the world. 

It made his heart sing, finally feeling content in a life he never thought he would have after everything. Rex smiled at him, clasping his hand on his shoulder, before Fives looked back at Apollo, who met his gaze from across the bar, a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. 

Yeah, Fives was pretty damn happy.

**Author's Note:**

>  _cyar'ika_ \- darling, beloved, sweetheart  
>  _vod_ \- brother/sister


End file.
